


Oh, Steve

by Noda9912



Series: Tony, oh Tony [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Short One Shot, holiday fic, poor steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:05:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noda9912/pseuds/Noda9912
Summary: Pepper closed her eyes against the decorations that scattered around the room. “There is no way that,” She pointed to a naked carve out of Steve. “Is going to be part of the holiday celebrations.“But Pep, the world is faced with injustice when they don’t have the ability to witness the glory of-”“No. I don’t even want to hear the end of that sentence.” She sighed and walked closer to him. “Since I don’t live here, I realize that me saying no may not have a huge effect, but I’m positive you haven’t asked the rest of the team.”





	Oh, Steve

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small holiday fic. There might be more of these if anyone is interested in reading them! Hope you like it!

“Tony no.”  


“Tony yes.”  


Pepper closed her eyes against the decorations that scattered around the room. “There is no way that,” She pointed to a naked carve out of Steve. “Is going to be part of the holiday celebrations.  


“But Pep, the world is faced with injustice when they don’t have the ability to witness the glory of-”  


“No. I don’t even want to hear the end of that sentence.” She sighed and walked closer to him. “Since I don’t live here, I realize that me saying no may not have a huge effect, but I’m positive you haven’t asked the rest of the team.”  


Tony avoided her eyes and laughed. “I haven’t had the time between-”  


“Rogers and Barnes?”  
He went a bit red but didn’t deny it.  


“Tony, you should probably ask the rest of the team first. Especially Steve, considering the cut out is of him.”  


“Bucky said it was fine.”  


“Of course he did.” Pepper shook her head but smiled slightly. “Jarvis, could you pull the footage of Bucky seeing the cutout?”  
The image came into focus and Pepper saw the double take Bucky made and how he didn’t stop laughing before he left.  


“He said it was alright?”  


Tony looked smug. “He did. He was very impressed with the dimensions.”  
She took a deep breath and looked back at the cutout. She walked around it and saw the back was just as precise.  


“Alright then, that’s more information than I ever needed about Captain America.”  


“You love it Pep.”  


“I’m calling the team up here.”  


“No!”

\---------------------------------------------

The cutout didn’t stay up. Bucky started laughing before he even saw the cutout again, and Clint immediately took pictures before averting his eyes for Steve’s sanity.  


Natasha just sighed like Pepper and shook her head, and Bruce patted Steve on the shoulder before leaving.  


Thor wasn’t there to make a comment but the majority of the voters voted against it.  


Steve was just stuck in the room staring at the figure.  


Bucky had come up beside him and continued laughing while shooting Tony a thumb’s up. 

\---------------------------------------------

Later in the week the cutout left and was never seen again, but Tony kept a secret copy in one of the workshops drawers.


End file.
